Falling Rose Petals
by sk8tergurl
Summary: Romance of the HP characters.. Herm/Draco... etc... warning: vv mushy
1. Default Chapter

~ Falling Rose Petals ~  
  
Intro: This is a story about some of the HP characters getting together. Begins around their seventh and last year.  
  
Hermione Granger sat on her bed, staring at the snow outside. It was a late winter afternoon, and her friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were having a snowball fight outside. They had asked her to join them, but she simply didn't feel like doing anything right now.  
  
Except, of course, thinking of Draco. That's right, Draco Malfoy. She had hated the blond Slytherin boy a lot back in her first four years in Hogwarts, but just before Christmas in their sixth year, Draco had seemed to notice her in a good way. She still remembered how it had all happened.  
  
[It was late afternoon and Hermione was sitting in her dorm, staring at her reflection. She had come a long way from the busy hair and buckteeth in her first year, and now had shiny brown hair that fell in waves to her shoulders. She had even put in blond highlights. Her teeth were much better now, and her figure. let's just say even Ron had noticed her curves.  
  
Hermione glanced at her watch. She still had half an hour before her free hour was over, so she decided to go to the library. Despite her change in appearance, she was still quite studious. But she had lightened up a lot and went to Hogsmeade a lot. She had also become good friends with Lavender Brown, ever since Parvati Patil had left the school.  
  
Hermione left the dorm and exited the Gryffindor common room. She was turning the corner when.  
  
SMACK! She ran right into someone, and the books in his arms tumbled to the floor. "Oh, I am so sorry," she began, bending down to scoop the books up. She glanced up.into the face of Draco Malfoy.  
  
Hermione cringed, anticipating the usual "Are you blind or something, Mudblood?" But there was none. Draco was looking at her in an interesting way. Hermione held his gaze, wondering what he could possibly be thinking.  
  
"It's okay," he said at last. "Just watch where you're going." He grabbed the books and walked away quickly.  
  
Hermione shrugged. Draco seemed to have changed. He wasn't as sinister and rude.  
  
Over the next few weeks, Hermione caught Draco staring at her a few times in Potions. At first she just ignored him. But when she decided he probably wasn't scheming how to kill her, she dared to give him a small smile when Snape's back was turned. At once, Draco's face broke into a friendly smile, his eyes shining.  
  
When class was over, Hermione walked out with Harry and Ron as usual. They were halfway up the stairs from the dungeons when she heard a familiar voice say, "Hermione, wait."  
  
She spun around, and so did Harry and Ron. Draco was standing there. Crabbe and Goyle weren't with him. "Um. could I talk to you for a moment?" he asked. He looked almost.shy?  
  
Ron looked warily at Herm, who shrugged. "Okay," she said.  
  
"Could you two, like, leave us alone?" he asked. Harry nodded and prepared to leave, but Ron wasn't as agreeable.  
  
"What're you going to do to her?" he demanded.  
  
"Nothing, Weas-I mean, Ron," he quickly amended. "Please?"  
  
Ron glanced at Harry. "Okay," he said. "But hurry, Herm. Professor McGonagall won't like it if you're late." Then he and Harry left.  
  
Hermione looked at Draco. Maybe she was imagining it, but there seemed to be a faint blush under his pale cheeks.  
  
"Erm..Hermione..the thing is.." Draco bit his lip and looked furious with himself. "WillyougototheYuleBallwithme?" The words came out in a rush.  
  
Hermione stared at him. "Sure," she said. "I won't mind."  
  
Draco relaxed at once, and he smiled again. "Great," he said. "I guess that'll be all. um. I think you're looking awfully pretty these days."  
  
"Thanks," Hermione said in surprise. She felt herself blush. Was she getting a crush on Draco Malfoy?  
  
"You're not too bad yourself," she added, taking in his blond hair and sparkling eyes.  
  
Draco blushed. "Um, you better go. It's late."  
  
Hermione gasped. "Professor McGonagall is going to kill me! See you!" Then she sped off.  
  
After that, it was simply a case of how to impress Draco. Lavender had done Hermione's hair in a stylish French braid and put on a soft layer of makeup. Her dress robes were pale blue. She headed down to meet Draco.  
  
Ron was going with Ginny, and he looked absolutely furious. Harry was going with Lavender, and he had an amused expression on his face. Herm sighed, remembering Ron's violent reaction when he found out Draco had asked her to the ball and she had agreed - "What? You're going with him? But he's been our enemy since forever! I can't believe you!"  
  
Draco was dressed in black dress robes with silver trim. He looked kind of nervous but excited.  
  
"Hey," he greeted her. "Hi," Herm replied. They headed off to the ball, and they danced almost every dance together, except once when Ron cut in. Draco looked like he wanted to punch Ron in the nose, but he graciously backed away.  
  
Finally, it was the last dance. It was a fast one, and Herm was getting tired. Draco noticed, and led her out to the gardens. It was a beautiful night with the moon shining down on them. There were a lot of stars, all of them twinkling in the dark velvet sky. The fragrant scent of the rose bushes was overwhelming  
  
Draco slipped his arms around her waist. She intertwined her fingers behind his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. They began to sway to an imaginary tune.  
  
"Herm," he whispered into her ear. "Will you be my girlfriend?"  
  
She tilted her head to gaze into his beautiful eyes. "Yes," she breathed. "I will." At this moment, she knew she couldn't deny it. She was in love with Draco.  
  
And it was obvious he felt the same way when he gently touched his lips to hers in a soft kiss.  
  
Ron and Harry took the news pretty well, considering. Ron's face turned really red but he didn't explode. Harry looked indifferent.  
  
Hermione was on top of the world. She hadn't realized how much she had really liked Draco before this. And he had a thousand good points. He was sweet, romantic, funny, polite.  
  
He smiled at her a lot during Potions lessons and walked her to her classes. Ron and Harry pretended not to notice. They couldn't sit together during meals, but sometimes they took their food outside to the lake and sat there eating. And she still remembered the first time he held her hand. It was at Hogsmeade, and they were walking to Zonko's. They were walking side by side, and suddenly he slipped his hand into hers. A chill ran down her spine, and she almost shivered. She beamed at him.  
  
And then. it was all over. Shattered. When Pansy Parkinson had come back from a long spell in the infirmary, she had immediately started flirting with Draco, not letting him out of her sight. Hermione had no chance to get close to him.  
  
She shot him sad, puppy-dog looks in Potions but he either pretended not to notice or looked at her sort of icily. Hermione went back to her dorm and cried endlessly, sobbing into her pillow. Lavender comforted her, saying he was just a playboy and it wasn't worth it to get upset over a Slytherin jerk.  
  
Hermione thought she had just been a fling for him, someone he got sick of and threw aside. But then one morning at breakfast, when she was glumly eating porridge, a brown school owl had dropped an envelope into her lap. There was just one word on it. Hermy. That had been Draco's nickname for her. She fought back tears and opened the envelope.  
  
There was a single piece of parchment inside. The words were written in that familiar handwriting, the same script that had adorned the dozens of love notes now stuffed in the bottom of her trunk. She read it quickly.  
  
Dear Herm, I know I haven't been talking to you lately but I have a really good explanation. Will you meet me at the lake during tea? Love, Draco  
  
She stuffed the parchment back into the envelope. She didn't pay much attention during the lessons, and during tea she rushed straight to the lake. He wasn't there yet. She sat down on the grassy bank, at their favourite spot. She saw a shadow approaching and turned around. Draco was trudging towards her slowly. He plopped down next to her and put his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Hermy, I've missed you so much," he whispered. That was all it took. Herm buried her face in his robes and hugged him tightly, pouring out all the pain of the past few weeks. "I've missed you too. I thought you didn't love me anymore."  
  
"I do, Herm," Draco insisted. There were tears in his eyes. "But Pansy. she threatened to tell my father. And my father and Pansy's father are really good friends. If my father finds out about us, we're dead. That's why I had to be nice to her. I'm really sorry, Herm."  
  
"It's okay. Now that you're back with me." Tears streamed down her face as Draco wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Draco Malfoy!" a voice boomed. Hermione wiped her nose and turned around. Lucius Malfoy was standing there with Pansy Parkinson by his side. Hermione wished she could wipe the triumphant smirk off Pansy's face.  
  
Draco let go of Hermione and got to his feet. "What is it, Father?" he sounded defiant.  
  
"I can't believe you! Having a relationship with a Mudblood!" he shouted. "When there's a perfectly good pure blood here for you. What's wrong with Pansy?"  
  
Draco glared angrily at his father. "Nothing, except I don't love her. I love Hermione!' he declared.  
  
Lucius nearly turned purple. "If you insist on carrying on with the Mudblood, I will disown you!" he yelled. "You are forbidden to talk to her anymore! I shall make sure of that!" And he strode back to the school, with a still smirking Pansy at his heels.  
  
Draco turned around, but Hermione was gone.  
  
The next day after Potions, Draco stopped Hermione in the hallway and started to speak, but Snape materialized at his shoulder. He was smirking. "Ten points from Gryffindor, Miss Granger, and it will be more if I catch you seducing Mr Malfoy again."  
  
Hermione opened her mouth to protest, but Snape added, "And I shall personally make sure you are expelled if you talk back. I have strict orders to keep you away from Mr Malfoy, and I don't intend to disappoint his father. Draco, come with me." And he practically dragged Draco away by his collar.  
  
After that, Hermione couldn't even get within five feet of Draco without being surrounded by protective Slytherins. Draco gave her a what-can-I-do look but he was helpless.]  
  
And that was it. That was the whole story of how they couldn't be together. She missed him terribly, but she didn't want to be expelled either. They couldn't even send each other owl post because Snape had arranged Slytherin students to be on duty supervising Draco's every move at every minute of the day.  
  
Hermione grabbed her pillow and sobbed. She wanted Draco so bad. She wanted him to hold her in his arms and tell her how much he loved her but there would be no chance of that.  
  
She hated Lucius Malfoy. How could he destroy her happiness like that? Draco and Hermione deserved each other. She wiped away her tears. It was time to meet Harry and Ron for dinner. She blew her nose and made her way downstairs.  
  
[A/N: So, what do you think? Romantic? There will be chapters about Ron and Harry and other people. And of course this isn't how it ends. Lucius Malfoy can't just stop them like that. Anyway, review! I know you want to. just click on it. go on.] 


	2. Confessions and Misunderstandings

~ Falling Rose Petals ~ Chapter 2: Confessions and Misunderstandings  
  
Ron Weasley let out a loud sigh and leaned back in his chair. He was sitting at a table in the Gryffindor common room, trying to do an essay for Divination. It had to be three pieces of parchment, and he only had one and a half.  
  
If only he could copy from Hermione. Last time, she was bound to have finished her homework way before time. But that was before Draco came along.  
  
Ron slammed his fist into the table. Why? Why was Hermione infatuated with Draco? Why didn't she realize how much Ron loved her?  
  
It nearly broke his heart to see how Hermione wept over that creep. Every time he tried to get near her, Lavender would be there first. He cared for Hermione; he had liked her ever since they were in first year. But she would never find out. Because she had Draco.  
  
Suddenly, Hermione came bursting into the room. She looked like she was on the verge of tears.  
  
Ron leapt up and went over. "Herm, are you okay?"  
  
Hermione shook her head and began to cry. Ron quickly put his arm around her shoulders and led her to a couch. "Don't cry. It's gonna be okay."  
  
Hermione crumpled into his arms. He stroked her hair, comforting her. "What happened? Tell me."  
  
"It's just that.. I was walking.. and Draco was nearby.. and this Slytherin came up and told me that Mudbloods shouldn't go near them.. because.. we might infect them. As if I was a virus!" she cried.  
  
"Okay, just ignore them. They're jerks. All Slytherins suck," Ron declared. He hugged her tighter. Oh, if only she knew how much he loved her!  
  
"No, they don't," Hermione protested. "Draco doesn't."  
  
Ron scowled, trying not to let his face get too red. It clashed horribly with his hair. Just then, Harry came in carrying his Firebolt. He had finished Quidditch practice.  
  
"Herm, are you okay?" Harry demanded. Ron sprang up from the couch as if it was on fire, letting go of Hermione. "Uh, she's just upset," he quickly told Harry. "Those bloody Slytherins," he whispered as way of explanation.  
  
"Oh.." Harry got it. "Herm, why don't you go up to your dorm? You look like you need a nap."  
  
"Okay." Herm sniffled and walked slowly away.  
  
Harry faced him. "You like her, don't you?"  
  
"Who.. me?" Ron tried to look innocent. But a hot blush was spreading all over his face.  
  
"Don't deny it," Harry said. "Even I don't hug her like that."  
  
Ron sighed. "Okay, Harry. You're my best friend. I'm not going to lie to you. I like her, okay? But what difference does it make? She likes Draco."  
  
"Maybe if you told her, she would forget about that spoiled brat," Harry suggested.  
  
"No, she wouldn't." Ron made his way back to the table and began gathering up his parchment and quill. "And don't tell her!"  
  
"Fine, I won't. But she'll find out," Harry warned. "It's just a matter of time."  
  
Ron just sighed again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco stared at the framed photo he held in his hand, trying not to cry. It was of him and Hermione. In it, they were both smiling broadly, and they had their arms around each other.  
  
But right now, Draco felt like doing anything but smiling. He hated his father. How could he deny his own son's happiness? So what if Hermione was a Mudblood? She was the smartest witch in their year, possibly in the whole school.  
  
He loved her so much. Her smile, her sense of humour, the way she would understand what he was thinking without him telling her. He had never before known someone who knew him so well.  
  
Draco buried his face in his pillow as the tears finally came. Hermy.. why? Why couldn't they be together?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ron woke up early the next morning. He pondered over the previous day's happenings. Maybe Harry was right. He should tell Hermione how he felt. Then perhaps she would forget about Draco.  
  
And knowing her, she would be in the Great Hall now eating breakfast. He quickly threw on his robes and went downstairs.  
  
Sure enough, Hermione was one of the three people in the Great Hall. She was sitting at the Gryffindor table eating porridge while poring over a thick book. She looked considerably happier than yesterday.  
  
"Herm?" Ron said softly. Hermione looked up and smiled. "Hey, Ron. Want some breakfast?"  
  
"Um, yeah. Later. Can I tell you something?" Ron asked.  
  
"Sure, what is it?" Hermione stood up and walked over to him.  
  
"The thing is.." Ron said nervously. "I kind of like you."  
  
"Ron-" Hermione was cut off by Ron pulling her close to him for a kiss. "Please don't reject me, Hermione. I've liked you for so long." He pressed his lips to hers and tried to hug her.  
  
"Hermione!" a voice exclaimed. Hermione pushed away from Ron and turned. Draco was standing there, with a look of horror on his face. "I can't believe you," he muttered, starting to look angry. "How could you do this to me?" Then he was gone, out the door before Hermione could say anything.  
  
"Draco!" Hermione cried in anguish. Her eyes were wide and started to fill with tears. She glared at Ron. "I hope you're happy!" Then she flew out of the Great Hall, in search of Draco.  
  
Ron couldn't believe what had just happened. Why did Draco have to come in? Why was Hermione mad at him? Why had he been so stupid? He should never have thought Hermione would forget Draco for him.  
  
Meanwhile, Hermione was running as fast as she could to the lake, where she knew Draco liked to sit when he wanted to think about something. She almost knocked Professor Flitwick over. Finally she reached the doors and burst through them. Draco was sitting at their special spot, his face in his hands, his shoulders shaking.  
  
"Draco," Hermione said.  
  
He turned. "What do you want?" he said coldly.  
  
"Listen, Ron and I-" Herm began.  
  
"Forget it. I know what I saw." Draco brushed the tears from his eyes.  
  
"But.. it's not what you think! Ron tried to kiss-"  
  
"Shut up!" Draco yelled. His eyes were blazing. "Do you know how hard it took to shake the Slytherins off? It was my only chance to see you! And you and Weasley were.." He couldn't bring himself to say it.  
  
"Draco, listen to me. I would never-"  
  
"I don't want to hear it. You know what, Hermy? Maybe my father was right. Mudbloods and pure bloods aren't meant to be together." He scrambled to his feet and stormed back to the castle.  
  
Hermione felt the tears spill onto her cheeks. "How could you ever think I would cheat on you?" she whispered, feeling her heart break.  
  
[A/N: Ooh, cliffhanger! So how did you like this chapter? Review.. or I will not put up a third one!] 


End file.
